marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Ray Bill (Planet Hulk)
Incredible Strength and Durability Flight Control of Electricity Interplanetary Travel | ally = | video = | voice = Paul Dobson | other = Silver Surfer }} :Beta Ray Bill is from the Non MAU video . Beta Ray Bill is a powerful hero from Earth and closely associated with Thor. He played a small, though vital, role in the overthrow of Red King on Sakaar. Biography Early Life The early life of Beta Ray Bill is unknown. At some point he went to . There, Bill befriended . The two would often go to where they would fight the forces of evil there. While Thor was powerful, Bill was equally and possibly more powerful. Beta Ray Bill was given the hammer , similar to Thor's . Because of this, the two had almost identical powers. They even dressed themselves similarly. Through other warriors he heard tales of , a powerful being from Earth whose power increases with his rage. While the two apparently never met, both were able to easily recognize the other. The Kronans Once while on Earth Bill found Thor battling a group of four aliens called s. Thor managed to kill one and smash the arm of another. The aliens then unleashed the , a six-legged robot designed to fight armies. The robot attacked Thor by engulfing him in a . Bill chose that moment into intrude. He used his lightning to strike the robot, which caused a fire in the surrounding area. The robot advanced as Thor got up. Bill then threw Stormbreaker into the robot. The four Kronans looked in astonishment as they saw Bill and Stormbreaker stand alongside Thor. The two raised Stormbreaker and Mjolnir and shot lightning at the robot. The robot was stopped before it exploded. The Kronans got into their and left the planet. Bill left Thor and pursued the aliens for reasons unknown. Their only option to leave him behind was to flee through the . However, their ship crashed on the planet of . The Kronans were captured and through the use of were forced into the . Gladiator Champion Bill also arrived on the planet and managed to avoid become a gladiator for some time. While the specifics are vague, it was stated by that he nearly defeated single-handedly. He then became the notorious outlaw on the planet. Eventually even he was forced to wear an obedience disk. The disk sapped his powers and prevented him from unleashing his full force though he was still considerably strong. Bill was forced into the games where he became the champion. He was nicknamed Battlin' Beta Ray Bill. While he was captured, Hulk was captured by the and placed on a . They planned to send Hulk to an uninhabited planet where he could not harm anyone. However, Hulk grew angry and damaged the ship altering the course. The ship passed through the Great Portal where he was bombarded with gamma rays that reduced his strength. He crashed on Sakaar and was also captured for the gladiator games. Hulk along with his fellow members , a Kronan named , , and became very successful. They defeated Korg's fellow Kronans, the , , and the . Angered at their growing popularity and knowing that he would have to let them free after their next victory, forced the Warbound to battle Bill believing that he would easily overcome them. The Incredible Hulk The Warbound, minus Elloe who had attempted to escape the night before, entered the where the crowds cheered their names. Primus recounted their exploits saying they survived all odds. As the group readied their weapons Primus introduced Bill to the people. Korg immediately recognized Bill as the one who drove them off Earth. He realized that Bill must have followed them and also ended up on the planet. Hiroim asked if Bill had any weaknesses. Korg replied that if he did they would not be able to find out. Bill then began walking towards the group and asked for their forgiveness. He then charged his hammer and swung it at the group causing all four to fly back. Miek slammed into the back wall and fell to the ground. Korg and Hulk hit the ground and skidded to a halt. Hiroim also hit the ground but flipped to stand upright. Bill readied Stormbreaker as Hiroim charged. Bill swung just as Hiroim jumped over him. Hiroim swung his sword but Bill countered with Stormbreaker and threw a punch knocking Hiroim back. Korg got up and hit bill in the head with his , but to no effect. Bill stated that he remembered the Kronan and turned around. Korg swung the mace again but Bill caught the mace one-handed. He headbutted Korg knocking him back. Hulk then stood up and faced Bill. Bill recognized his fellow Earth hero from the tales of his rage from Asgard. The green beast proclaimed that Asgard "had heard nothing yet," then slammed his sword down and broke it upon Stormbreaker. The shock knocked Hulk back and he threw away the sword remains away. Hulk charged and the two fought. Bill pounded Hulk with his hammer forcing him back. Eventually Hulk was knocked back and skidded along the ground. Miek stood and managed to jump out of the way before Hulk came flying at him. Bill leaped up and landed near Hulk. He explained to the green giant that the disks in their chests demanded that one of them had to die, and that he would not be defeated, but also held sympathy for the monster. Hulk charged again but Bill forced him back once more. Hulk charged and the two began trading blows. Hulk hit Bill across the face knocking him back. While the crowd cheered, Red King, who thought the Hulk's resistance towards Bill as "impossible," and looked worried. The gladiators continued to trade blows. Hiroim sat up and noticed that Hulk's blood was creating plant life in the stadium. He quoted part of the prophecy stating that the Sakaarson's blood would restore life to the planet. He turned to watch the two continue to fight. Freedom Hulk charged but Bill threw Stormbreaker knocking his opponent down. Bill recalled Stormbreaker and walked towards his fallen foe. Hulk sat up and spotted four s nearby. He stood and threw the swords at Bill. Bill saw them coming and knocked down three. However, the fourth hit his obedience disk causing it to shortcircuit and was destroyed. Bill realized that he was free from the disk's control. However, Hulk was not and he was in full rage mode. Hulk hit Bill across the stadium and leapt after him. Bill crashed to the ground and Hulk landed on top of him landing a blow powerful enough to destroy the ground around them. Hulk began pounding Bill's face into a bloody mess. The crowd cheered him on as he did. However, Hulk continued his beating even though Bill was no longer moving. This caused the crowd to stare on in horror as he continued pounding his seemingly dead opponent. Hulk continued pounding on the unconscious Bill until Korg grabbed his arm and stopped him. Hiroim told Hulk that there was no reason to kill Bill anymore. Covered in blood, Hulk looked down at Bill then stood up. Korg reminded Hulk that the king had to let them go. Bill lay there slowly regaining his consciousness. In that time Red King claimed they could go free if they executed Elloe for her betrayal. As punishment for siding with a known rebel, Red King shot a beam into the Warbound's disks to make them suffer. Bill woke and watched the events happen. He stood up as the Warbound fell to the ground. He summoned a powerful storm and a lightning bolt struck Stormbreaker. Bill used his control over electricity to cause a powerful blast wave that destroyed all the disks in the arena, including those on the guards and other prisoners. Red King stepped back while Caiera readied her sword. Bill told the crowd that there would be no more slaves. He flew up and threw Stormbreaker into the sidewall letting all the prisoners free. The prisoners escaped and began attacking the guards. Bill then commanded Stormbreaker to return to him. Bill then told Hulk that they are free and offers to return him to Earth. However, Hulk stated that Earth was no longer his home and walked away. Bill watched his fellow Earth hero leave. He then flew up and off the planet, presumably back towards Earth. Powers and Abilities :See also . Beta Ray Bill has nearly identical powers to that of his friend Thor. He is able to summon powerful storms and generate a great amount of electricity. He can manipulate the electricity do perform a variety of functions. He has vast strength, enough to easily combat the powerful Kronans. He can even compete with the Hulk, though not in his most powerful state. Bill's main weapon is his hammer Stormbreaker, his counterpart to Thor's Mjolnir. The hammer is the tool through which Bill is able to call storms, command electricity, and fly. Additionally, Bill can use Stormbreaker as a melee weapon. Personality While Bill is powerful, he is generally peaceful. He does not look for fights and attempts to prevent them. However, he will defend himself and his friends if necessary. He also regretted being forced into the gladiator battles. He apologized to those he was forced to fight before he battled them. While he could have stayed to overthrow the Red King and his regime, he decided to leave rather than fight. However, he showed no restraint in the thought of killing a Kronan since he was forced to. He was angry at their unprovoked attack on Thor and wanted to see them pay. Though he left the last remaining Kronan attacker, Korg, alone after he freed the slaves as he apparently forgave him. Bill has a strong sense of individual freedoms. He resented his slavery and those of every other prisoner. As quickly as he was able to, Bill freed all the prisoners so they could attack their captors, his own sense of justice. Background Beta Ray Bill was voiced by Paul Dobson. The producers changed Silver Surfer, who was in the original comic story, to Beta Ray Bill for two reasons. The first was because Beta Ray Bill fit within the story better as he is an alien that travels the cosmos and has a gladiator-like weapon. The other was that they would have had legal problems getting the Silver Surfer. The character's rights are currently held by 20th Century Fox. The producers incorrectly thought that Beta Ray Bill was not used in animation before and thought they were the first. He appeared in , though his story was heavily altered. The flashback with Thor is based on [http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Journey_Into_Mystery_Vol_1_83 Journey into Mystery #83], Thor's first appearance. Though Beta Ray Bill wouldn't actually appear until twenty years later. The producers attempted to make the fight between Hulk and Beta Ray Bill different than and 's fight in . Hulk pummeling Beta Ray Bill was to show that he could easily become either the Sakaarson or Worldbreaker. The producers intended that the obedience disks prevented Beta Ray Bill from using his full powers, which is why he couldn't destroy the disks before his was destroyed. In fact, he doesn't seem to be able to command electricity with it on. In the Comics Bill's species had been nearly wiped out when their galaxy exploded. Bill was augmented to become his people's champion. He was put into suspended animation aboard the Skuttlebutt. sent Thor to investigate the ship when it approached Earth. It attacked Thor believing it to be a threat and awakened Bill. Bill fought Thor and took Mjolnir. He defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. but was transported to Asgard by Thor's father Odin. Odin had Thor and Bill fight to the death for Mjolnir. While Bill technically won, he saved Thor's life. In a compromise, Odin had Stormbreaker created from the same material and by the same people who made Mjolnir. He assisted in stopping Thor when he had "warrior madness" and tried to destroy the universe. He was captured by s and Stormbreaker was taken. Thor's brother Loki tried to convince the other Gods that Bill was actually a Skrull. Thor proved his identity with Mjolnir. The two then defeated the Skrulls and took back Stormbreaker. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Beta Ray Bill (Earth-10022) at Marvel Database *Beta Ray Bill (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Planet Hulk) Category:Planet Hulk Category:Gladiator (Planet Hulk) Category:Earthlings (Planet Hulk)